The specifications of electrical products for consumers change continuously. Further, there exists the trend for reducing the sizes of mobile phones. Therefore, it is desirable to continuously upgrade the specifications of critical elements of optical lens to conform to consumer demands. The most important characteristics of an optical lens may comprise its imaging quality and size. However, manufacturing an optical lens with perfect imaging quality and smaller size may not only depend on reducing the length of the optical lens. The process for manufacturing an optical lens should consider the optical lens's material and assembly yield.
Designing a small sized optical lens may be more difficult than designing a traditional optical lens. Therefore, manufacturing an optical lens conformed to consumer demands and upgrading its imaging quality are always desirable objectives for industries, governments, and academia.